1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to equalization and particularly relates to iterative equalizer structure containing a plurality of equalizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
To compensate the effects of a band-limited transmission channel, many digital data communication systems employ an equalizer to remove intersymbol interference (ISI) in the received signal. ISI causes the value of a given symbol to be distorted by the values of preceding and following symbols, and essentially represents symbol “ghosts” since ISI includes advanced and delayed symbols with respect to a reference symbol location in a given decision region. These distortions limit data rate efficiency for communication over such channels. Accordingly, a subject reducing the effect of such channel distortions is of great interest.